Hetalia Helpful Hands Series
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: We welcome some new countries to the gang. Like Puerto Rico and El Salvador. Let's see how long it takes before Romano kills someone or Germany goes insane shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Helpful Hands Series

Episode 1

By BlackBloodInsane

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The year was 1506…

Spain was walking down to his garden one morning when he spotted a young child, eating one of his tomatoes!

"¿Qué demonios? What do you think you're doing?" The poor Spaniard was usually a laid-back sort of country, but he had planted that plant for his beloved Romano!

The young child looked up from noming on the red fruit and stared into the man's green eyes "Hola, mi nombre es El Salvador, ¿quién eres?"

Spain was a little shocked that the child knew his language, was this child one of his own citizens? "Hola, Yo soy España, que son de aquí?" he asked the child, but the kid shook his head "No, I got lost from my home." He said.

Spain got a good look of the boy, he had black hair that was mess, probably from running around in dirt and muck, his eyes were are bright shade of light blue, like the sea, his clothes though were a tan shirt cover in dirt that was almost torn to shreds, so were his jeans. The child didn't even have shoes on his feet!

"Follow me, Salvador." Spain called the boy into his house. He cleaned the boy's hair and face from dirt and brought him a pair of black jeans, a red shirt and white shoes "Here you go, amigo!" Spain smiled cheerfully at the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Years later: 1520

Little El Salvador was only a little older looking, his hair grew a few centimeters longer than when Spain had found him.

When Romano found out about Salvador, he was extremely pissed that Spain wanted to keep him.

"Sei un idiota! You can't take care of this kid!" He had spat at the Spaniard "You will kill him!" Romano kept yelling and ranting on. But in truth he didn't want Spain to leave him for the kid.

Later one day, Salvador started getting a bad coughing fit in the middle of the night. Romano, who was utterly annoyed at the kid who was straining his sleep, stomped off to the young boy's room.

"Hey brat! Shut up will yo-"Romano stopped in mid-sentence, he saw the poor boy, his eyes watering, and his face red, he was wheezing hard too at this point. Romano rushed next to the boy "H-hey kid! You okay there?" He asked nervously as he patted the child's back.

Spain and Romano soon took the boy to a doctor, who pronounced that Salvador ha smallpox. Romano was sweating like crazy, worrying if the boy was going to be okay. The doctor gave Salvador a small needle that would help his symptoms lessens.

Romano kissed the top of the boys head "Oh Dio! You're okay!" He said, but just as quickly backed away from him "I mean, thank Dio I don't have to put up with your coughing now. Salvador was very confused, but Spain just smiled and hugged Romano "Hey! Bastard! Leave me alone!" But that didn't get rid of him.

This was the story of how El Salvador met Spain

XXXXXXXXX

"Alright dudes! Let's get down to business. Hurricane Sandy is really bad now, so! England, you'll be my back up! France-"

"Enough of the whole 'back up' thing America!"

"Yes, we French needz ze 'alone time' with Canada, zo shutz up!"

"werden alle drei von euch einfach den Mund halten?"

"We should all get along now before I kill you all, da!"

"Russia Aru, don't say things like that, aru!"

"We should just be calm, you're scaring my cats."

"Greece-san is right, we should calm down."

"AHH GERMANY! GREECE'S CAT IS ATTACKING MEEE!"

…

"Ah, Spain, do they always do this?" asked young El Salvador.

"Unfortuanly, si amigo." Replied Spain.

After Germany had a meltdown, he got Greece's cat off Italy, than yelled "Now vill everyone just calm down?! I cannot take another moment of this! Now ve vill talk in an orderly manner and be prepared for your speech, ten minutes long each! No exceptions!"

Italy slowly raised his hand up "Ja, Italy?"

"PAASSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

XXXXXXXXXXX

I had to do that ending. I had to.

TRANSLATION:

"¿Qué demonios? - What the Hell?

"Hola, mi nombre es El Salvador, ¿quién eres?"-Hello, my name is El Salvador, who are you?

"Hola, Yo soy España, que son de aquí?"-Hello, I am Spain, are you from here?

Amigo-Friend

"Sei un idiota!"-You Idiot!

"Thank Dio"-Thank God

"werden alle drei von euch einfach den Mund halten?"-Will you three just shut up!?

Si-Yes

Ja-Yeah


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia: Helpful Hands Series

Episode 2

By BlackBloodInsane

I don't own Hetalia

A Few Years after El Salvador met Spain...

"But, Spain! I want to be my country! I want to be big, like you and Romano." Exclaimed young El Salvador. He had grown since he was little, but even then, he was still too young to go off on his own, and Spain wasn't letting him leave anytime soon.

"Sorry, Caleb, you cannot yet go off on your own yet." The country said sternly.

Over years off thought, Spain and Romano thought best if Salvador's human name was Caleb and called him that on certain occasions. His full name was Caleb Romero Diez.

Salvador, sadly walking away in defeat, thought about talking to his sister, Belize or Amara Alma Hernandez, who was sitting on the edge of a swing, going back and forth. Belize was a tan girl who was older than Salvador by years and years. Her hair was light brown and eyes hazel with knowledge and experience, she was known before a Maya, back when she was younger. Some would say she was one with the Earth.

"Hola, Hermana, how are you?" He asked her. The girl turned to her brother and smiled "Bien, I hope to see Guatemala soon, he seems a little…on edge lately." She said. The younger nodded "Si, I understand what you mean." He looked down a little "Hey, Belize?" He asked suddenly "Si Salvador?" "You are older than me, but you just joined us a few years ago, why? You had your own freedom. You're almost older than Spain!" Salvador asked. Belize sadly looked down "I did not chose this, I was about to lose everything Spain saved me though, I owe it to him stay with my family." She smiled before walking off.

Salvador walked away too, he wanted to find someone. One of his brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So you want me to help you escape from Spain? That's insane!" Bellowed Nicaragua, his brother. This boy was not as tan as the others, but was smarter than any of them! He had sun kissed dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and was skinny as hell. The boy knew one day that Salvador would want to escape; he wanted to escape as well as Guatemala, Panama and Costa Rica.

"Si, oh please brother! I want to be independent like how America wants to leave England! Please help me!" Salvador begged. His brother sighed "Si, okay, but if you leave, we all leave." They shook their hands on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

One night Spain and Romano were asleep in their bed, knocked out from their day. Their bedroom door opened and came in little Panama as he slid under his parents sheets.

XXXXXXX

The next couple of years went by, El Salvador was almost a man now, and as a man (sort of) he wanted to be finally free. Once again he asked his father for permission to leave. He received a "Hell no" from Romano and that's when he began to plot.

Spain went to bed at 11:09 p.m. and Romano at 11:51 p.m... El Salvador opened the locked front down easily at 12:01 a.m. and Belize, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Panama and Nicaragua left the house and never looked back at 12:06.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Spain and Romano were upset, but proud to have such amazing little ones who can escape anything if they want to.

But what they weren't expecting was France, who was plotting to defeat Spain once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey hey papi, me leyó un cuento

Hey hey mamá

Hey hey mamá

No podemos olvidar que pupusa no lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo!

Dibuja un círculo, esa es la Tierra

Dibuja un círculo esa es la Tierra

Dibuja un círculo esa es la Tierra

Yo soy El Salvador

Ah, con un trazo de un pincel simple

Un mundo maravilloso se puede ver

Vamos a leer un libro

Con un montón de fotos!

XXXXXXXXXX

Done! Two in a row!

TRANSLATIONS:

Hey hey daddy, read me a story

Hey hey Mom

Hey hey mom

I cannot forget that pupusa I had not long ago!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle that's the Earth

Draw a circle that's the Earth

I am El Salvador

Ah, with a stroke of a single paint brush

A wonderful world can be seen

Let us read a book

With tons of pictures!

Bien-good

Si- Yes

Hermana-Sister

BlackBloodInsane~


End file.
